


Don’t Ever Leave Me

by Sparkles21



Series: My Prompt’s for OQ Prompt Party 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Personal Servant, The Enchanted Forest, painful memories, prince of thieves, small sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: Robin owes the Queen a debt so she has made him her servant til it is repaid.





	Don’t Ever Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Monday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018! 
> 
> Prompt #6. Robin owes the Queen a debt so she has made him her servant til it is repaid.
> 
> xoxo

__She was riding her horse with her guards following both in front and behind when she stumbled across the legendary Robin Hood pinned up against a tree with a knife to his throat by the Sheriff of Nottingham.

She knew she should have just ignored the scene and kept on riding. She knew that Nottingham had wanted to sink his claws into Robin Hood for god knows how long, but the thought of her not being able to be the one to do that (especially after seeing what he looked like for the first time in person) had her stopping and jumping off her horse.

She had immediately used to her magic to unhand the sheriff and tie him up against a tree with the branches. He wouldn’t be stuck there forever but for a couple of hours he would, which made her chuckle at the thought.

By the click of her fingers two guards had strode over to her and Robin and picked him up from under his arms. He had protested at first, wriggling and kicking his arms and feet to get loose and make a run for it, but unfortunately Regina wasn’t going to let that happen today and with a wave of her hand she had sent the Prince of Thieves to sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours after Regina, Robin and her guards and horses had gotten to her dark castle when Robin had woken up in a foreign room laying on mountains and mountains of softness.

“I see sleeping beauty has finally woken,” Regina spoke from where she was perched on the velvet lounge chair in the bed chamber she had made her guards place Robin in.

“Where am I?” Robin groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and sitting up in the bed.

“You are at my castle,” Regina replied, getting up off the lounge chair and strolling over to Robin. She sat down on the end of the bed. “Where you will serve as my personal servant until you have repaid me?”

“Repaid you?” Robin furrowed his brow which caused Regina to roll her eyes. It seemed that his little nap had knocked all the memories and sense out of him.

“For saving your life of course. If it wasn’t for me your head would be hanging on Nottingham’s fire place.” Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed at the idiotic man that sat in front of her. “I will be thinking of how you can exactly repay me but until then you will stay in this bed chamber and will serve me on a personal matter.” She smirked, eyeing the man up and down, stopping to take a glimpse of his toned chest that was on show from his shirt being untidily open. “Oh, and don’t think of escaping me, I will always find you.” Regina winked at him before standing up and walking out of the bed chamber, her hips swaying more than usual, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts and his half-hard cock.

* * *

“Oh _fuck_ , oh _yes_ ,” she whimpered out as she rolled her hips along with his, gripping the headboard and fucking the thief into the bed.

If she wasn’t on the brink of her third orgasm that night than she would her scolded herself for the way she was acting, for how loudly she was actually displaying her enjoyment for the thief. But god he was a great fuck, better yet he wasn’t a selfish one, he always made her cum, and if there ever was a time when he would finish before her (which happened very rarely) than he would make sure that he was the one to finish her off.

“I’m gonna - _mmph_ \- cum - oh _fuck!_ ” She gripped the headboard tightly, scratching her nails along the wood, leaving marks as she squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm washed over her. Every nerve of hers was on edge and she was so sensitive from the two previous times she came that she couldn’t stop her hips from jerking uncontrollably as a shiver shot up her spine. Luckily, Robin had already had a grip on her waist and managed to hold her still while he came himself with the word _Regina_ groaning out of his clenched teeth.

Regina collapsed onto the empty side of the bed and closed her eyes while she tried to control her erratic breathing. She felt her body relaxing while she began to sink into darkness, but her eyes shot open as she remembered that she must go to her own chambers.

She scrambled out of the bed and threw on her silky robe like she did most nights and left his room. She walked down to her own bed chambers and cursed herself for almost falling asleep with the thief. If only it wasn’t for the smell of forest on the sheets and sex in the air after they had finished their fun. That is why she went to Robin’s chambers, he never came to hers but because of that she had almost fell asleep with him a few times.

She slipped her robe off and went into her ensuite to clean herself up before she tucked herself into her bed sheets and began to drift off.

It had been a month since Robin was brought to her castle and she still hadn’t come up for a way for him to repay her, but she didn’t mind, and if she was being honest with herself she wasn’t dwelling on it at all. Even though the sex he provided her with was thigh clenching good, that wasn’t a form of repayment in her books.

* * *

“You wanted to see me, your majesty?” Robin asked when he walked into the castle library and saw Regina perched on a table that was surrounded in books. He felt his cock twitch in his breeches, remembering the last time they had been in here. He went there to help her search for some books she needed but it took a turn and he ended up hiking her skirts over her hips and bending her over the table while he took her from behind hard and fast.

Regina looked up from the book she had her head buried in, closed it shut and put it to her side before picking up another one. “I need you to put something decent on,” she told him, which caused him to immediately look down at his own clothes that he had on (he didn’t see anything wrong with them). “Something that doesn’t smell like forest because I have guests coming over later and I need you to look like you haven’t been sleeping on the ground. There’s a box of old clothes in a spare chamber. Go down the hall and turn right twice and you’ll find it.” Regina waved her hand as she dismissed him and buried her head back into the new book she had picked up.

Robin rolled his eyes and huffed out a large breath but followed her orders and proceeded to find that chamber she was talking about.

He got to the chamber that he thought was the one Regina told him to go to, but the hallway he was in was cold and damp and the rooms were all empty. He eventually went into one of the rooms and saw the trunk Regina must have been on about and dragged out some royal attire clothing and slipped them on after he stripped from his own.

After he had dressed he made his way back to the library. He entered and saw Regina putting all the books away. He smirked at the thought of her being done for the day with her research and being able to bend her over the table again.

He strode over to her and placed his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss the back of her neck.

* * *

Regina froze in her spot and she felt her entire body seize up. A cold sweat ran up her body as she got a whiff of a scent she had not smelt in years.

Her head pounded and drummed against her skull and she lost her balance as flashbacks one after the other terrorised her mind, bringing her back to a time in her life when she was helpless and scared.

She felt hands grip tighter onto her hips, and if this was any other time she would have known that that grip was just to balance her and help her reassure herself but unfortunately not at that moment it wasn’t.

“Don’t touch me!” she screamed, suddenly sending Robin jumping and backing away.

“Regina? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Robin questioned, his voice laced with concern but her ears were ringing and his voice was muffled to her.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” she said, more to herself than Robin but he didn’t know that so he made a move towards her to comfort her but she shot back towards the bookshelf, backing up as far as she could go. “Get out!” she screamed at him, hot angry tears spilling out of her eyes and running down her cheeks. She could taste them on her lips which only heightened her sickening feeling. The taste reminded her of her past yet again. “Get out! GET OUT!” Her screams and boiled up anger shattered the mirrors on the walls in the room and the ones that were hanging up out in the hallway, sending loud cracking sounds through the west side of the castle they were in and fragments of glass all over the place.

Robin hesitated to leave, he knew he should but at the same time he didn’t want to. It pained him to see her this way. And it was in that moment that he finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for this woman. But she had told him to get out, screamed it at him so he must obey her orders, even though his heart was shattering.

* * *

It was hours later and the sun had finally set. Robin had stripped out of the fancy attire and put his own clothes back on a while ago after he found out that Regina had cancelled the plans she had for the evening with the guests that were supposed to be coming over.

He was glad to be out of the clothes. They had been itching him all over and they smelt old and stunk of alcohol. He was thankful that he never had to grow up wearing them, even though that meant his family had no money. But they all loved each other and that’s all that they needed.

Robin had also taken a bath that a chamber maid prepared for him. He swore that the alcohol from the royal clothing had sept into his skin because of how strongly he could smell it on himself.

Afterwards, he was just pacing back and forth in his bed chamber, trying to wrap his head around what had happened in the library. He had known Regina to have a little temper tantrum and flare up when angry but what he had witnessed only hours ago was something entirely different that it actually saddened and scared him.

His feelings had come back out of hiding when he thought more and more about her. He had wanted to bury them because she had told him that she doesn’t do love and that it was weakness, and because of that, because he just may be in love with her he feels like he would disappoint her if she were to find out the truth.

When his legs had grown tired of walking around his chamber room he built up the courage and went to Regina’s chamber where he knew she had locked herself in after he left the library.

He knocked on the door once and waited for a reply but he got nothing. He knocked again but still nothing so he took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He wanted to make sure that she was okay and if that meant having his eyebrows singed off by one of her fire balls than so be it.

“Regina?” he questioned as he carefully walked in and gently shut the door behind him. The sight he saw before him broke his heart. Regina was laying on her side facing the balcony on her bed, only clad in her black nightgown and robe. She was curled up in a ball and her long silky raven hair was no longer tied up in an elegant updo but cascading down her back, something he had never seen before.

He knew that if she were to turn over and he had to lay his eyes upon her bare, puffy face that was covered in tear stains he would not be able to hold back his own tears.

“Go away,” she croaked out, her throat raw and thick with emotion, and god damn it he could just tell, even without looking at her that she was rid of any makeup and her face was just was donning red eyes and dried tears.

“I’m not going anyway until you tell me what happened. Please tell me what’s wrong. If I did something I’m sorry but... I hate to see you like this. It’s a new side to you I’ve never seen before and it’s tearing me apart on the inside.” As he spoke he wasn’t aware that his feet were moving slowly towards her, not until his knees bumped against the side of the bed and he stopped and realised how close he know was to her.

* * *

Regina accidentally let a sob escape her throat and she mentally scolded herself for doing that. For making herself sound weak in front of Robin. She had already let him enter her chamber (because she could have easily have locked it with magic) and exposed her weak state to him but he hadn’t seen or heard her but now he has, and if her mother was around she would have gotten a slap across the face for being a damn fool.

But her mother isn’t here, she’s off in another realm and she can’t get to her (so why does she still act like her mother controls her? Because she doesn’t! She can’t!) because the mirror she sent her through was enchanted, so she is free of her!

So to hell with it, she turned onto her other side and looked up and down at Robin.

She had to do it. She needed to do it for herself. Something for herself for once because the intolerable pain that was ripping through her heart when she smelt him on Robin was sickening.

Robin isn’t him and she knows that. She really does. Robin is nothing like that piece of shit because he’s kind and caring and warm and sweet and funny, she could just look at his smile all day long and it would forever give her a warm feeling inside. So she turned over to look at him for herself, to remind her that he, that bastard is dead and will never, ever hurt her again.

“Come here,” she beckoned softly, her voice no louder than a fairies.

She watched as he hesitated to get on the bed, saw how his eyes looked into hers to make sure that it was okay which made her heart melt. He was always doing that, before he ever did anything with her he would always search her eyes and make sure that she was okay with whatever he or they were doing.

When he lay down on his side facing her, Regina immediately touched the fabric of his clothing that she knew belonged to him. It was the same baggy white tunic that she had rolled her eyes at and looked at in disgust a thousand times, but for the first time she actually loved it.

She moved in closer, tucking her face into his neck and breathed in his forest scent that lingered all over his clothing. It was the smell of fresh pine and grass, it reminded her of her younger days when she would run through the fields and be happy and free.

“You’re not him,” she whispered, inhaling more of his scent and letting tears roll down her eyes. She looked up at him and just stared into Robin’s sapphire eyes, finally admitting to herself what had been buried deep inside of her for a while now.

She leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and delicate, something the kisses they shared between them had never been. They were always heated and sloppy and rough, filled with nothing but desire and passion, but this time the kiss was filled with love, something Regina had finally accepted. That small but big four letter word was what she had been feeling for the thief deep down all along.

She told Robin that night about Leopold, she had opened up and told him what she had told nobody before. She had trusted him and let him know all her insecurities and secrets and not once did he judge her for what happened to her or what she had done, instead he just held her in his arms in the room that was filled with the only source of light that was coming from the crackling fire.

“I figured out how you can repay me,” she spoke up when everything was calm again, the mentions of the past long put away. “Don’t ever leave me. Stay here and love me.”

“Always,” Robin whispered in the small space between them, pressing a kiss to her forehead to seal the deal.


End file.
